Romantic Surprise in the Music Box
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Kotake memang bukan orang yang romantis, tapi dihari itu, ia ingin sekali menjadi romantis, setidaknya bagi seseorang yang dicintainya...


**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Kali ini, saya bikin fic tentang ulang tahun Doremi, dan setting waktunya waktu dia sudah bekerja, tapi belum menikah (awalnya sih mau bikin versi POV dari Motto Ojamajo Doremi episode 25, tapi karena bingung menentukan mau pakai POV siapa, jadi saya nggak jadi bikin yang itu T_T). Disini, genrenya Romance lho... dan tentu saja, pairingnya KotaDore ^^.

Summary: Kotake memang bukan orang yang romantis, tapi dihari itu, ia ingin sekali menjadi romantis, setidaknya bagi seseorang yang dicintainya...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Romantic Surprise in the Music Box**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>23 Juli<strong>

Dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan, dan mereka adalah Kimura Takao dan Kotake Tetsuya, dua orang pemain bola yang tergabung dalam tim Nasional Jepang.

"Hah, untungnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan kita disini," kata Kimura sambil menghela nafas, "Kalau nanti tiba-tiba ada salah satu penggemar kita yang mengenali kita, bisa gawat akibatnya."

Kotake tertawa kecil, lalu berkata, "Sudahlah Kimura. Kamu ini jangan berlebihan. Yang penting, kamu rela membantuku hari ini kan?"

"Iya sih," ujar Kimura, "Tapi... kenapa harus hari ini sih? Ulang tahun Harukaze kan masih minggu depan."

"Aku tahu, tapi..." Kotake berpikir sebentar lalu menambahkan, "Aku hanya ingin memberikannya kejutan yang bagus. Setidaknya... aku ingin sekali-sekali bertindak romantis didepannya. Kamu tahu itu kan?"

"Tapi kenapa kamu malah menanyakannya padaku?"

"Ya... habisnya kulihat, waktu Koizumi ulang tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu... kamu memberikannya hadiah yang..."

"Oh, jadi kamu mau ngelamar Harukaze? Bilang dong dari tadi," potong Kimura.

"Sssh. Jangan keras-keras bicaranya. Kalau nanti ada yang dengar bagaimana?" protes Kotake.

"Gomen, Kotake..." Kimura balik tertawa, "Kamu tahu sendiri kan, hadiah apa yang kuberikan kepada Marina-chan? Sebuah cincin dalam kotak berbentuk bola? Menurutku itu nggak bisa dibilang romantis."

"Bukan soal bentuk kotak cincinnya atau apa, tapi... soal cincinnya," ujar Kotake dengan muka yang agak memerah, "Waktu itu, kamu beli cincinnya dimana?"

"Di toko yang di ujung jalan sana," sahut Kimura sambil menunjuk ke arah pertigaan jalan yang berada didepan mereka, "Tapi awas ya, jangan pake kotak berbentuk bola juga."

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku nggak akan pakai cara yang sama seperti yang kamu pakai."

"Jadi, kamu sudah tentukan bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kimura, "Bagaimana caranya kamu memberikan cincin itu kepada Harukaze?"

"Ngg... aku belum tahu, tapi tentu saja, caranya berbeda dengan caramu memberikan cincin kepada Koizumi."

"Kamu masih bingung?"

Kotake mengangguk, "Kau punya usul tidak?"

"Hmm..." Kimura berpikir, "Selain memberikan cincin, waktu itu aku juga memberikan seikat bunga mawar untuk Marina-chan. Awalnya aku ingin memberinya bunga _daisy_, tapi... waktu aku mau beli, bunganya malah habis..."

Kotake menghela nafas, "Kalau aku harus memberikan seikat bunga untuk Doremi, bunga apa yang pantas untuknya? Belum lagi... yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya memberikan cincin itu, bukan memberikan sesuatu yang lain."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Kimura menggeleng, "Maksudku, setidaknya kaupikirkan saja sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Harukaze, yang bisa kaugunakan untuk memberikan cincin itu."

"Sesuatu? Tapi apa?" tanya Kotake, masih tidak mengerti.

"Ya ampun. Bagaimana sih kamu ini, Kotake?" ujar Kimura sambil menghela nafas, "Menggelikan. Seorang pemain bola terkenal sepertimu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi seseorang yang romantis didepan pacarnya sendiri, seorang pianis?"

"Eh, tunggu. Kamu bilang apa tadi?"

"Ah, Kotake, kamu pasti tersinggung sama yang kukatakan tadi kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," Kotake menggeleng, "Apa yang tadi kamu bilang tentang Doremi?"

"Seorang pianis?"

"Itu dia!" Kotake menjentikkan jarinya, "Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Ngg... Kotake," kata Kimura, tidak yakin, "Bukannya kamu nggak bisa main piano sama sekali, ya? Nanti malah akan jadi memalukan kalau kamu..."

"Aku nggak akan main piano, Kimura," potong Kotake, "Aku tahu cara yang lebih baik."

* * *

><p><strong>30 Juli<strong>

"Ah, onee-chan..." seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang mengamati kakaknya yang sedang merias diri, "Aku nggak keberatan kalau onee-chan mau pakai gaun yang minimalis dan sederhana itu, tapi aku keberatan kalau onee-chan masih mengikat rambut onee-chan seperti itu."

"Poppu, kenapa sih?" sahut Doremi kepada adiknya, Poppu, "Aku kan sudah terbiasa mengikat rambutku seperti ini."

"Tapi onee-chan akan terlihat lebih cantik kalau rambut onee-chan digerai," balas Poppu yang kemudian dengan cepat mengambil (atau merampas?) ikat rambut Doremi.

"Chotto, Poppu, kembalikan ikat rambutku!" Doremi lalu mengejar Poppu yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya, "Pesta ulang tahunku sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

"Nggak akan! Lebih baik rambut onee-chan digerai seperti itu sejak hari ini."

"Tapi aku kegerahan, Poppu..."

"Dulu rambutnya Fami-chan nggak diikat, tapi nggak apa-apa. Padahal kan, rambutnya lebih panjang dari onee-chan."

"Walaupun rambutnya nggak diikat juga, dia pakai topi kan? Rambutnya juga dimasukkan ke topi itu."

"Pokoknya aku mau lihat onee-chan rambutnya digerai seperti ini! Titik."

Poppu kemudian mengambil sebuah gunting yang berada diatas meja belajarnya, "Kalau onee-chan masih nggak mau juga, ikat rambutnya kugunting!"

"Eh?"

Mereka terus berdebat sampai-sampai mereka tidak tahu kalau semua orang yang mereka undang ke pesta ulang tahun Doremi hari ini telah datang, termasuk para ojamajo lainnya dan Kotake yang baru saja memasuki rumah itu.

"Anou, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Kotake.

"Tidak. Masuk saja. Pestanya belum dimulai," sahut Ny. Haruka, "Tinggal menunggu Doremi dan Poppu turun kesini."

"Apa boleh kalau saya yang memanggil mereka kesini?"

"Cie... nggak sia-sia aku datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika kesini," ujar Momoko sambil cekikikan, "Kotake-kun benar-benar berubah..."

"Momo-chan, jangan usil begitu," sahut Onpu, "Lihat tuh, muka Kotake-kun jadi merah seperti kepiting rebus, gara-gara kamu ngomong gitu."

"Ah, sorry," Momoko menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, "Aku hanya senang karena semuanya menjadi lebih baik sekarang."

Kotake tidak menghiraukan apa yang mereka katakan. Ia lalu bergegas menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, dimana Doremi dan Poppu masih berdebat soal ikat rambut Doremi.

"Poppu, kamu tahu kan, kalau okasan yang beli ikat rambut itu?" ujar Doremi, "Kalau ikat rambut itu kamu gunting, okasan bisa marah besar."

"Ah, onegai, onee-chan..." Poppu akhirnya meletakkan ikat rambut Doremi dan gunting miliknya diatas meja belajarnya, tapi kemudian ia memasang muka memelas, "Ini kan permintaan dari imouto-mu satu-satunya..."

Melihat Poppu memelas seperti itu, membuat posisi Doremi menjadi tidak nyaman. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa mengelak kalau adik kesayangannya itu memandangnya dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Oh, tidak. Lagi-lagi wajah itu yang kauperlihatkan..." Doremi menghela nafas, "Aku..."

"Doremi, Poppu-chan, kalian tidak turun?" potong Kotake yang sekarang sudah bersama mereka. Ia lalu menatap gadis yang dicintainya.

"Ah, Doremi, kamu... cantik sekali hari ini," ujar Kotake, "Aku tidak tahu kalau rambutmu... indah sekali..."

"Tuh kan. Kotake-senpai aja bilang kalau rambut onee-chan itu indah," sahut Poppu yang memanfaatkan komentar Kotake tadi sebagai kesempatan untuk 'memaksa' kakaknya untuk menggerai rambutnya.

"Oke, dua lawan satu. Kau menang, Poppu," Doremi akhirnya memutuskan, "Aku akan menggerai rambutku hari ini."

"Asyik! Akhirnya onee-chan setuju juga. Arigatou, Kotake-senpai," ujar Poppu.

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya mengatakan kejujuran," sahut Kotake.

"Terserahlah," Doremi juga menyahut, "Ah, iya. Tetsuya, tadi kamu mau bicara apa?"

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa. Okasanmu bilang, para tamu sudah menunggumu, juga Poppu-chan, untuk memulai pesta ulang tahunmu."

"Eh? Semua tamu sudah datang?" tanya Doremi.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Momo-chan?"

"Asuka juga sudah datang."

"Berarti sudah semua," ujar Doremi, "Poppu, ayo kita kebawah."

"Oke."

Mereka kemudian menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tamu, dimana pesta akan segera dimulai.

"Ah, Doremi-chan," ujar Momoko, "Tumben kamu menggerai rambutmu begini. Ada apa?"

"Eh, sebenarnya, Poppu yang mau kalau rambutku digerai seperti ini," sahut Doremi, "Momo-chan, bagaimana keadaan di Amerika?"

"Baik-baik saja."

"Tapi... pantas saja Poppu-chan memintamu menggerai rambutmu," ujar Hazuki, "Kamu memang cantik kalau seperti itu, Doremi-chan."

"Begitu ya?"

Hazuki mengangguk, "Doremi-chan wa tottemo kirei."

"Arigatou, Hazuki-chan."

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, mereka memulai pesta. Semua teman-teman seangkatan Doremi di SD Misora datang ke pesta itu, juga beberapa teman Doremi di SMP, SMA dan di kampusnya, Karen Academy.

Pesta berlangsung dengan meriah, sampai pada akhirnya, saat Doremi harus membuka kadonya...

"Ngg... Doremi..." ujar Kotake dengan gugup, "Boleh tidak kalau aku minta kamu untuk... buka hadiahku dulu?"

"Hadiahmu?"

"Iya," Kotake lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, "Aku ingin kamu membuka ini."

"Memangnya isinya apa sih?" Doremi mengambil kotak itu lalu membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kotak musik berbentuk piano.

"Kotak musik?"

Kotake mengangguk, "Coba kaubuka kotak musik itu."

"Baiklah," Doremi menghela nafas, lalu membuka kotak musik itu. Seketika sebuah lagu mengalun dari kotak itu.

Mengalun... tapi tidak terlalu indah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal...

"Kenapa suaranya seperti ini?" tanya Doremi, "Tetsuya, ini..."

"Agak cacat ya? Sini, biar aku cek," Kotake lalu mengambil kembali kotak musik itu lalu mengorek isinya, dan memang benar, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal disana...

Sebuah cincin.

"Eh? Itu..."

"Iya. Ini adalah sebuah cincin, dan sebenarnya... inilah yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

"Hontou?"

Kotake mengangguk, "Doremi... maukah kau... menikah denganku?"

"Cieee..." sahut semua teman-teman seangkatan mereka di SD Misora, termasuk diantaranya Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko.

"Onee-chan, terima sajalah," goda Poppu, "Kalian kan sudah berpacaran selama beberapa tahun."

Semua tamu berkata dengan kompak, "Terima. Terima. Terima. Terima. Terima..."

'_Eh? Bagaimana ini?' _pikir Doremi sambil memandang kesekitarnya, _'Aku tahu bahwa suatu saat ini pasti akan terjadi, tapi...'_

Doremi merasa bingung. Ia ingin menerima lamaran itu, tetapi ia masih merasa sedikit takut kalau-kalau orangtuanya tidak setuju.

Dalam kebimbangan, ia menatap ibunya, berharap jawaban darinya, dan yang didapatnya adalah sebuah anggukan.

'_Okasan...' _akhirnya Doremi tersenyum, lalu kembali memandang Kotake didepannya dan berkata, "Aku mau."

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, inilah fic yang saya buat khusus untuk menyambut hari ulang tahun Doremi ^^. Seperti yang saya tulis di fic saya tentang ulang tahun Momoko kemarin, disini saya juga mencantumkan kalau para ojamajo lainnya juga ikut merayakan ulang tahun Doremi (rasanya nggak seru kalau yang ada hanya Hazuki aja, makanya saya ikut sertakan yang lain juga).<p>

Kalau masih ada yang bingung kenapa disini Doremi manggil Kotake dengan nama 'Tetsuya', coba cek fic saya yang sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Just Call Me Tetsuya, My Girl', juga 'Yatte Minakya Wakaranai' (saya memang pengen fic ini nyambung sama dua fic saya yang itu ^^).

Mungkin fic saya kali ini lebih pendek daripada fic saya yang tentang ulang tahun Momoko itu ya, hehehe... (tapi suasana Romance-nya dapet kan?)

Sekian dulu dari saya. Jangan lupa RnR ya?


End file.
